Fighting For A Chance
by LoveMeSomeMPregSlash
Summary: “Don’t you remember last time you came home like this? You beat me Draco; you beat me until I could barely breathe! I thought you loved me!” HP/DM Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, Cursing & Abuse. Not your cup of tea? Then don't drink it! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I Own Nothing.

**Warnings:** Slash, Mpreg, Alcohol Abuse, Angsty, I suppose...Oh Yes, Cursing Is Involved As Well... No Flamer's Please. If You Don't Like It?? Dont Read It!!

**Author's** **Note:** This Is My First Story So I Would Greatly Appreciate Constructive Criticism!! NO FLAMES!!

**Chapter 1:**

Malfoy banged on the door with one of his fists. "Open the door!"

"No!" came a frightened voice from inside.

"Damn it, Potter! Just open up the fucking door!!" Malfoy yelled getting angrier with every thrust of his fist.

"No! You're drunk!" Harry replied choking back tears.

"No I'm not… Baby, please just let me in… It's so cold out here… I need you in my arms… Please baby…" Draco voiced in the nicest way he could, though he was grinding his teeth the whole time.

"I don't want to…" Harry said apprehensively.

"You can't do this to me! This is my fucking house! I'm the one who pays for it! Now let me inside these fucking doors, NOW!" he couldn't hold in his anger any longer, no matter how much he clenched his teeth.

Just then, the doors swung open and Draco stumbled inside, proving that once again he was drunk. Harry stood there, swollen belly and a crying child on his left hip, looking dumb struck.

"Look at you, standing there looking like a fool… Go get me the bottle of Fire Whiskey, now." Draco slurred, no longer worried about keeping in his drunken state. Harry just continued to stand there, trying to calm down the screaming red head he agreed to look after for the weekend.

"What do you not understand about the word 'now,' Potter?!" Draco hissed.

"Look at you… You're scaring the baby… You promised me you wouldn't do this anymore…" Harry whispered, trying hard to not let the hurt tears escape his eyes.

"Well, looks like things change, don't they?" Draco said while stumbling through the room to the couch.

"I can't do this anymore…" Harry murmured to himself, though Draco heard every word.

"You can't do what anymore? You better not fucking leave me Harry; I will make sure your life is a living hell if you do."

"It already is." Harry sighed as he began walking upstairs to put his best friends' baby in the crib him and Draco bought for their own little miracle. He hummed a relaxing lullaby until she was fast asleep.

He went back downstairs to find that Draco had gotten the Fire Whiskey himself. Half the bottle was already gone. Draco felt someone staring at him so he turned from the couch to see his lover looking appalled.

"What the hell you starin' at?" Malfoy sneered.

"You promised me you wouldn't do this anymore…" Harry repeated for the second time that night.

Draco just turned around to look in front of him, at the half gone bottle in his pale hands. He took another gulp.

"You promised me! Don't you remember last time you came home like this? You beat me Draco; you beat me until I could barely breathe! You promised me you would stop drinking the next morning, after I told you about the baby! Why can't you just keep your promises? I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted to be with me, so we could raise our family! Why are you throwing all that down the drain?"

Draco took two more swigs, getting Harry more pissed than he already was. Harry found the closest object he could find, which happened to be a picture of him and Draco at a picnic on the beach, and threw it at Draco. Instead of hitting Draco's head, as it was meant to, it hit the hand that the bottle was in, smashing it into a wet mess on the floor. Draco's eyes instantly turned hard and cold as he stalked over to Harry. Draco pushed him into the wall so he wouldn't be able to move anywhere.

"I don't give a shit what I promised! That was then, this is now! Now stop nagging me about _my _decisions! I'm a grown ass man! I will do whatever the hell I want!"

Draco raised his hand and slapped Harry hard across his face. Harry fell to the ground, cupping his cheek, looking up at Draco, terrified. Draco began to pull his leg back, acting like he was about to kick Harry, making Harry flinch and put a protective arm over his growing stomach. This made Draco laugh evilly.

"You will do as I say, when I say" Draco said as he was grabbing Harry's car keys and walking out the door. Harry stayed there; staring at the door crying until darkness over took him.

**AN: **So, How'd I Do For Being First Timer? Reviews Would Be Very Much Appreciated!! D


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**Disclaimer: **Still, I Sadly Owe Nothing...

**Warnings: **Oh Goodie, There's Violence In This Chapter

**AN:** Some Parts Of My Story Have Different POV's... Sorry If It Annoys You, But I Can't Help It :)

I remember it like it was yesterday. The day he told me his true feelings for me, was one of the best days of my life. I of course had feelings for him for a little over a year now, but I would never admit that to anybody but Ron and 'Mione. I don't know when or why even I had such strong feelings for him. I suppose it was those hard penetrating eyes that did it for me. Every time I looked into them my heart fluttered and broke all in the same time. I knew I would never have him. He was Malfoy for Gods sake. No way in hell he was _gay_.

Fortunately, like so many other things, I was wrong. It was right after graduation from Hogwarts, when everyone was saying their final goodbyes. Draco pulled me to the side.

"Harry, can we talk for a moment?"

My heart sputtered. _Since when does he use my first name?_

We went to the most secluded place we could find. That's when he kissed me. Of course I was shocked, but I kissed him back none the less. We pulled away from each other gasping for breath. He chuckled. I looked away awkwardly. He pulled my face so we were looking into each others eyes.

"Harry, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna come straight out with it… I love you, please don't freak out, I'll understand if you don't wanna talk to me again but I had to tell you, in case I never see you again."

I couldn't believe it. The man whom I have loved for over a year just confessed to me he loved me as well. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I pushed him against the wall and kissed him the most passionately I could. I pulled away to catch my breath. Then I leaned into him so my mouth was by his ear. That's when I whispered "I love you, too. More than you'll ever know."

That was two years ago. Now we're nineteen, live together and are expecting our first child. I was so happy when I found out. I couldn't believe it, I was ten weeks pregnant. In less than eight months we would have a baby girl or boy around the house. I was so nervous about telling Draco. He'd been drinking a lot lately. We always seem to fight about the dumbest things anymore. It had to be my mood swings. At least that's what I'd told myself…

That night, I prepared one of the most beautiful dinners my hands could create without magic. We were going to eat by candle light. I made baked ziti with meatballs. I had a very colorful side salad. Homemade dressing and all. It was gorgeous.

As luck would have it, Draco was late. Not just a few minutes late, but five hours late. Finally, at 11:13 p.m. he stumbled through the door, only to find me sitting there with candles burning, they were almost gone by now. Damn, I was pissed. I think I could've honestly strangled him that night. When I asked him why he was so late he just shrugged and went to the fridge to get a beer. He sat down at the table and started eating, unsuccessfully since he kept missing his mouth.

He looked up at me, with a satisfied smirk when he finally got it in his mouth. This made me even madder. I got out of my chair and shoved it into the table as hard as I could. When I started to stomp off, he grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going stomping off like that?" He asked.

"I'm going to _my_ room." I replied harshly. I headed up the steps and began to get his pillows, a blanket and his pajamas. I took them downstairs and set them on the couch so I wouldn't have to face him again that night.

I guess he thought differently. About ten minutes after I took his stuff downstairs, he was back up stairs with his pajamas already on, pillows and blanket in his arms. I looked at him dazed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"What? I can't sleep on my own damn bed anymore?" He answered angrily.

"Not tonight, you can't."

"Why! What the fuck did I do to you?"

"Well, let's see," I sat up and pulled out my hand so I could start naming things off. "First, you come home _five hours late, _then you come home _drunk,_ and you know how much I hate being around you when your drunk! Then, you go get a beer, as if your not drunk enough. You don't say one word to me, even though there's a beautiful meal laid out in front of you. You don't even ask _why_ I made it by candle light. And now you're coming in here even though I had everything you would need on the couch. I don't want to smell the alcohol on your breath. I'm sick of it." My voice was getting angrier every time I would point some thing out. I could visibly tell he was shaking from his own anger.

"I can come home late if I want to come home fucking late. Quit your bitchin' and learn to deal with it. I pay for the roof over your damn head so learn to like it."

"Oh yeah, like I do _absolutely_ nothing. Maybe if you would let me get a job I could help too. Then we wouldn't live in such a hell hole! God Malfoy, you treat me like shit all the time and I take it, all because I love you. God forbid I'm mad at you for once. Geez, I'll sleep on the fucking couch then!" I shoved past him almost knocking him down. As he stumbled backwards, he grabbed me and I pushed his hand away from me.

"Don't touch me." When he finally regained his balance, I was already on the stairs. He caught up to me and grabbed my wrists roughly, so I couldn't flinch away from him.

"You are sleeping with me tonight, not on the fucking couch."

"N-n-no, I'm sleep-eping on th-the co-cou-couch."

He was truly scaring me. His eyes were as hard as stone. I've never seen him like this before. Just when I tried to turn back down the steps, the back of his hand met my left cheek. I went falling down the stairs. He came trailing down after me, kicking me whenever he got the chance. When I was finally made it to the bottom he started hitting me in the face screaming at me. I don't know what he said I was too focused on trying to keep the baby inside of me safe. I don't even know how long it went on. It could've been minutes or hours for all I know. He just suddenly stopped.

I heard him go back up the steps, and him shuffling to the bed. I couldn't move. I knew I was going to be badly bruised the next morning. I was so weak I couldn't even cry. I just laid there until my mind wandered to its own self induced sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, somehow I was in my bed. I heard a sigh come from behind me, and I tried to turn but the pain in my ribs made me stop and groan. He went to the other side of the bed so he was facing me. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. It'll never happen again. I promise." He was pleading me with his eyes. I couldn't take it. I had to turn my head to avoid his gaze, but he cupped my chin and made me look into his eyes.

"Baby please," he had begun crying now, "I didn't mean to do this, please. I love you so much. Please baby don't leave me. I need you. I will never do anything like that to you ever again."

I couldn't take it. He was ripping my heart in half. I had to do something to stop him from crying. It was pitiful. My heart longed to touch him but I couldn't; I couldn't give in to him. Not after how bad he hurt me last night. I started crying. It was impossible to stop myself. I had to do something to release everything. Crying was my answer.

"No, love, please don't cry. It's entirely my fault. When I woke up this morning, I found you on the bottom of the stairs… You kept whispering in your sleep 'please, Draco stop hurting us,' 'stop hurting us...' Babe, what did you mean when you said us?"

"I was trying to tell you last night, but you came home drunk and it got me mad." Draco flinched at how venomous my voice sounded. "I bought brand new candles; I made the dinner myself and everything, no magic! But no, you had to come home five hours late and ruin everything. I wanted to do it the right way. Make it beautiful and romantic. Looks like this will do…" Draco had begun wiping away the tears that were staining my cheeks.

"I'm ten weeks pregnant... At least I hope I still am…"

"…" He just stared at me dumbfounded.

"This would be a good time for you to say how happy you are…" I murmured.

"I'm just trying to get over the shock of it all…"

"Promise me you'll stop..." That's all I could choke out. I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"I promise with all my heart and soul." He cried as he gingerly kissed my lips.

**AN:** Review, Pretty Please :D Still No Flamers Though :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yup... Still Got Nothing...

**AN: **I Got Bored So I Decided To Post This Earlier Than Expected :D

**Harry POV**

I woke up to the cries of Madison, signaling she was probably hungry. Hermione and Ron would be picking her up soon, so I hurriedly fetched a bottle and started to warm it up. On my way back up the stairs, I stopped by a mirror to make sure my cheek didn't look bad. No need to get Ron and Hermione all worked up. The mark was almost gone. I'd just tell them I slept with my hand under my cheek last night… It was convincing, right?

As soon as I picked up Madison, I heard knocking on the door. I plopped the bottle in her tiny mouth and made my way down to the front door. I figured it was Ron and 'Mione, back early from their outing. I made sure to check my cheek again before I opened the door. It was a little red but nothing I couldn't lie my way out of. I'd be fine without the charm.

When I opened the door I saw the last person I wanted to see standing there. He looked up at me awkwardly and stroked a hand through his blonde hair. He was so beautiful. The sun seemed to glitter off his pale skin. Quickly, I regained my composure.

"What do you want?"

"I came to apologize."

"I don't want to hear it." I started shutting the door when his strong hands pushed it back open. I could hear him sobbing but I don't care. Anger flared through my body. He hurt me. He promised he wouldn't do it anymore. He broke his promise. I don't care if I never see him again. _Yes you do, you would die without him._ No I wouldn't. I tried to keep the little voice in my head tuned out. _You love him so much. You're carrying his child, Harry. There's no way you can leave him. _I have to. This can't ever happen again.

He seemed to know what I was thinking about. I tried to shove the door closed again. He was too strong though. He had it back open with one little push.

"Don't do this…" He looked down at his feet. This comment infuriated me. How could he tell me not to do this?! He slapped me last night and expected to come home to me with open arms? That wasn't about to happen.

"You're telling _me _not to do this?! You slapped me last night and you expect me to run into your arms?! I don't think so Draco. It doesn't work like that, and it never will!"

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll do anything. I'll never do it again. I promise. I love you so damn much…"

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before. That's exactly what you said last time. But guess what? You lied to me last time, and now you're lying to me again. I want you to leave. Now. I can't look at you the same anymore. Please just leave me alone. You've already put enough stress on me and my baby. I can't take it any longer. We're done…"

Draco fell to his knees. He was crawling to me, pleading for me to stay with him. Tears of betrayal fell down my cheeks.

"Harry, you're carrying my baby. _My_ baby. I promise you this will never happen again. Just believe me, please. I need you so bad. I won't be able to live without you. I need you and this baby. I want to raise our family with you. You don't want the baby to live in two different places, do you? Do you want our baby to not know who his other father is?"

"The baby would still know who you are… You will still see the baby on weekends… We're lucky the baby's still alive, Draco. After that first time…" I trailed off. I hated thinking about it. It killed me every time. I unconsciously put a hand around my stomach, only to find Draco's hand on my stomach too.

"That's us inside you. Us. Without me, it wouldn't be in you. Without our love, I wouldn't be here. Please don't leave me. I love you so much." He slowly got up off the floor and cupped my face in his hands. He started kissing the tears off my face. _I love him so much. I can't keep hurting him like this. I need him. I can't live without him._

Just then we heard two small pops come from the kitchen. I knew Ron and Hermione were here to get Madison. So I quickly readjusted her on my hip, but Draco's hands were still cupped around my face.

"Hey Harry! How was she th--?" Hermione stopped when she noticed I was crying. She promptly took Madison out of my arms and told me she'd talk to me later. I gave her a small nod before she went off to the fireplace. She didn't like apparating with Madison. I noticed Ron whispering to her asking her what was wrong but she just shook her head as she waved bye to me and my lover.

"I need some time, Draco…"

"Please don't leave me… I love you so much…"

"I'm not leaving you yet, Draco. I just need some time to think about everything."

"B-b-but you said 'yet.' That means you really are planning on le-leaving me…"

"No, no I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I'm not leaving you, unless you do something like last night again... But I do need some time away from you. If you want, I'll leave. I'll ask Hermione and Ron if I can stay with them until I'm done figuring everything out…"

"No, you don't have to do that… I'll go… How long do you need…?"

"I'm not sure… a day, a week… Maybe even a month… I just don't know…"

"Okay, I'll be back in a month… You won't even see me, unless it's by accident… I'm sorry for everything I have done to you baby… I love you with every beat of my heart… I'll be at Ron and Hermione's okay? See you soon…" And with that he kissed me gently on my forehead. I looked down at the ground because I didn't want him to see me crying. I heard a small 'pop' and he was gone.

**AN: **What'dya Think? No Flamers Por Favor!


	4. Chapter 4

**You Know The Drill... I Own Nothing :(**

Chapter 4

Draco's POV

How could I do this to him? Not only once, but twice! What is wrong with me? _You're turning into your father. _Oh no. Gods no. That can't be happening. I hate my father, the stupid greedy git. I love Harry so much. Why am I causing him all this pain?

**I'm a fucking idiot. **

_It's how you were raised. Quit beating yourself up over it._

**Shut up. I vowed to never hit the man I love. Now look at me! He deserves better then this! He deserves better then me.**

What did I do to deserve his love? Cupid's arrow must've hit the wrong target when it came to him. He's so beautiful, and all I do is hurt him. I cause him pain. Him and our baby. Gods, I'm going to be an awful father. I can't even treat my boyfriend well. How would I do with a baby? A child? A teenager?! This child is going to hate me just like I came to hate Lucius!

I can't end up like him. I refuse. I suffered too much abuse from my father. I stayed up many nights hearing him beat my mother, then leave to get drunk. Oh. My. Gods. I'm turning into my father, for fuck's sake! Come on, Draco. Calm down! You don't have to turn into him! Just quit drinking and you'll never be like that again. Do you really want your kids listening to you beat their other father? You don't want them to be afraid of you, do you?! Why did you start drinking in the first place? Geez, you stupid git! A problem with your home life does not constitute a reason to become an alcoholic!

**Damn, I need a drink… Argh! Stop thinking like that. You will stay sober this whole month without Harry!**

_You can't do that. That's impossible for you. How are you gonna deal with all your problems, huh? You can't talk to anybody about them. They'd all think your being stupid and crazy._

**I need to stay sober, for Harry and our little unborn baby. Why can't you just go away? I thought the little voices inside your head were supposed to support your decisions! ****Not**** encourage the bad ones! **

_I state what is true. Not what I think you need to hear. Now go ahead. Go get that bottle of Dragon's Fire. You know you want it..._

**I'm sorry, Harry. Maybe I'll be stronger tomorrow…**

**AN:** I Know Its Short But It's All I Got hehe :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Please Read and Review... I Didn't Get Any Reviews For My Last Chapter And It Saddened Me ( Did It Really Suck That Bad? / Hmm... I Guess It Did... Well I Hope This Chapter Is Better... Reviews Are Most Deff. Appreciated So Please Review And Make Me Happy D

**Disclaimor: I Still Own Nothing... But I Did Get Guitar Hero For My DS... It's Fricking SWEET!**

Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

This is killing me. Seeing my closest friends depressed and lost without each other. I told Harry I'd be going over later to see him, but I don't think this can wait. Draco's practically drowning himself with that bottle of Dragon's Fire. He won't let anyone near him. I even tried to get him to play with Madison, before he started drinking. He refused. Just turned around on the couch and said he wasn't in the mood. Funny thing is, whenever he and Harry have a spat he would come here just to play with her. It usually lifted his mood.

I finally got his room set up. When I told him, he didn't even acknowledge I said anything. Then I made him get up. I had threatened to make Ron pick him up and carry him to his room. That made him scramble up. I'm worried about him. I think he's drunk way to much and he keeps taking drinks like its water. He stumbles his way to the stairs. I made Ron follow him just in case. When Ron comes down, I tell him I'm going to Harry's. I get Madison ready to go floo. Ron needs to keep his full attention on Draco.

Finally, we're ready. With a quick 'Lightening Bolt' I feel the lurch in my stomach and land swiftly on my feet by Harry's living room couch. He was already sitting on the loveseat waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Harry was glaring at me. I mean glaring! What did I do? _Ugh stay calm 'Mione…_

"Well, between having a whiney child and one depressed drunk friend at my house, I think I deserved all the time in the world…" I sat Madison down in the spare crib next to the fireplace.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get snippy… It's just… Gosh I don't know… Between these hormones and all this stress… I think I'm about to have a break down…"

"Its okay, Harry. I didn't mean to be nasty. But I think you need to tell me what's going on."

"'Mione, he hit me again. After he promised he never would again…" He shot a hand to his mouth, as if he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Like it was a huge secret. This infuriated me, though I tried my best not to show it. I did manage to give him a confused look, however.

"What do you mean 'again,' Harry? He's hit you before?"

"Please, Hermione, don't freak out, okay? I'll tell you, but only if you promise to not tell anybody. And I mean anybody! No discussing this with Draco or Ron either, got it?"

I had to know. He was looking at me with his piercing emerald eyes. I knew he wouldn't give in to any other deals so I just sighed and promised.

"Well, you remember the story I told you about how he found out about the baby right?"

"Yeah, you said he came home really late for work and you guys got into a little spat. Then the next morning he apologized and then you told him about the baby…"

"I kinda only told you some of the truth… He did come home late that day… He was drunk… Very drunk… He could barely stand on his own, much less walk… It pissed me off… All I could think was I didn't want the father of my children to come home every night to make their lives hell… We already decided that wasn't the lives we'd wanted our babies to have… After his father and my uncle…

"So anyways, I got really pissed and stalked away, but he grabbed my wrist and tried to make me stay. I jerked him away, ran up to our room, and got him stuff for the night. But he came back up stairs and acted like he was going to get into bed with me. I told him I'd sleep on the couch and he tried to grab me again… I forced him off with all my might, making him stumble backwards… I was on the stairs and he turned me around and slapped me so hard I fell. He started kicking me going down the stairs… When we made down the stairs, he was hitting me and kicking me, screaming at me… I don't even know what he was saying…

"I was so scared he was gonna hurt the baby… All I could do was put an arm around my tummy… Even then, he still could've hurt it… The next morning, I woke up in our bed and he apologized and told me he'd never do it again… Then I told him about the baby… I don't know what to do anymore… I can't leave him… I love him so much… I'm having his baby, for cryin' out loud… He's my child's father…" With these last words, Harry started sobbing uncontrollably. Quickly, I put my arm over his shoulders and leaned him into me, letting him cry on my shoulder…

"It's a good thing you asked for this break then…" I stated when he finally calmed down.

"This break is going to kill me, 'Mione… I already miss him and it's only been what? Six hours? He told me he wouldn't be back for a month… I don't know how I'm going to last a month without him…"

"Yeah, but Harry, you said he was violent when he's drunk… He's drunk right now so I don't think you'd want to be with him now anyways…"

"Hermione, please don't let him drink anymore… I want him to stop before he comes back… I don't care what you do, just please, I'm begging you don't let him drink anything… He scares me when he drinks… I don't want you and Ron to have to deal with that…"

"I promise I'll do my best, Harry… You know Ron and I rarely keep alcohol in the house, with Maddy around and all. I'm not even sure how he found that bottle of Dragon's Fire in the first place; Ron must've had it hidden somewhere. Don't you worry; I'll go through everything and I'll keep a close eye on Draco and make sure he doesn't get anything either…"

"Thank you so much, Hermione. You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

"Well, I try my best" I gave him another gentle squeeze, said my good-byes and apparated back to my home, with lots of troubles on my mind.  


* * *

**Author's Note: Read And Review Please!! No Flames!!**

**Suggestion: **If You Like Non-Magic Draco/Harry You Should Really Check Out This Story "Tu Sei La Mia Melodia" By Miss. Marie Doerfer... Even If You Don't Like Non-Magic You Should Check It Out... It's Amazing!! And "The Bet" Series By DellOfFaith... O.M.G.! They Are The Best!! Hopefully They Don't Mnd I Mentioned Them... I Am Only A Small Writer Anyhow D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimor: **I Own Nothing... My friend gave me a nice new phone to use... But I don't even own that :(

Chapter 6

Ron POV

Thank Gods 'Mione took Maddie with her. Draco's swaying like a buffoon.

"Come on, mate. You need to get up stairs an' lay down for a bit."

"No! No, I needa get 'ack to my Harry. I love 'em, man. I weally weally do." With this Draco started bawling. Ugh I definitely don't do good with crying. Especially crying blokes.

_I hope Hermione gets home soon… Then I'll let her deal with the depressed friend…_

**Real good friend you are… Leaving the drunken depressed friend for your wife… Real good Ronald **

_Oh piss off; she's better with the whole emotion thing than me anyways. He's probably sleeping anyways. He'll be sober by the time he wakes up._

**Right… Keep telling yourself that…**

"Ron? I'm back! RON?!" Thank Gods Hermione's back. I rush over to her and give her a hug.

"I love you so much, 'Mione. Here, give me Madison. Draco's upstairs. He's probably sleeping… Will you talk to him when he wakes up? You know how I am when people get all emotional around me… I can't do it I freeze up…"

"Yes, love. I know perfectly well how you are with emotions… The first time you told me you loved me you explained it to me in produce form." At this memory, my wife of a year and a half burst into a fit of giggles. I guess it was contagious though 'cause I started laughing with her. Madison must've thought her mummy and daddy looked funny too, so she started laughing. Gods I love my family.

* * *

"Hermione lets go to the other room so we can talk…"

"Okay, I'll see you later Pavarti, Lavender"

Moving out of the common room into the hallway, Ron leads Hermione into a broom cupboard.

"So… This is spacious"

"It's a broom cupboard, Ronald."

"I know that… Its bigger than most broom cupboards though isn't it?"

"If you say so Ron…" Hermione says while rolling her eyes. "Now what did you bring me into this _spacious_ broom cupboard for?"

"Well… Umm… I wanted to talk to you about…. Umm… Vegetables… Yeah that's it: Fruits and vegetables!"

"Go on with it"

"Well you know how everyone needs to eat their fruits and vegetables to stay healthy right?" At her nod he continues. "Its kind of like how you are for me… I need you to… stay… healthy..?"

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"What I mean to say is… Umm… Your what fruits and vegetables are to my body… Umm… What I mean is…. Er…." Hermione's looking more confused then ever so Ron just blurts it out. "Merlin Hermione, I love you!!"

Hermione jumps onto him squeezing the life out of him while she's squealing like a pig. "Finally Ronald!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!" To this day, that has always been the best snog of Ron's life.

* * *

**AN: **It ended on a little bit of a lighter side, huh? :) Review Please!! I Love Them All!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimor: **Got my self a nice set of bills to pay, but I still own nothing :P

**Warnings: **See 1st Chapter!!

**Chapter 7**

**Draco's Dream Land**

"Lucius, stop! Please, don't do this, not when Draco is awake!" Five year old Draco sits in his playroom of Malfoy Manor listening to his mother and father arguing down in his father's study.

"Quit disobeying me, women! I am the one in control of you, you stupid slut! Who the fuck do you think you are sleeping with Severus behind my bloody back?!" **SMACK** "If… **SMACK** I… **SMACK** EVER… **PUNCH** SEE YOU… **KICK** TALKING… **KICK** TO ANOTHER… **BANGING AGAINST WALL** MAN AGAIN… **THROWING ONTO FLOOR** I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! Is that understood?!"

Draco didn't hear anything after that. He went up to his room and cried on his bed. This is how Lucius and Narcissa found him half an hour later. When he looked up at his mommy he cried even harder. She was covered in bruises from her usually pretty face to her alabaster legs. Quickly, Narcissa rushed over to Draco, explaining to him she deserved it.

"Baby, don't cry… Mommy deserves what daddy did to her… Mommy did something awful honey… Don't be mad at daddy… We love you so much sweetie…"

Draco never really believed her. He was only five, but he was far smarter than regular kids his age.

* * *

Draco came home from his first year at Hogwarts to find his father beating his mother and screaming at her to 'quit her useless whimpering.' Draco hurried and ran to them trying to get his father off his mother. It's useless though, when he felt Lucius' hand turn around and smack him, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"What do you think you are doing, Draco dearest?" Draco could hint the small stench of alcohol on his father's breath. He's crawling backwards but his father grabs him by his slicked but hair and makes him stay put.

Draco sees his father remove his cane from his pocket. He looks up in fear.

"You will learn, son, not to interfere in my business again."

After the first dozen strikes to his back and legs, Draco floats out of consciousness.

* * *

"Mum, you have to get away from him! He's a psycho path! Can't you see that?" 16 year old Draco exclaims.

"I love your father, Draco. I couldn't leave him if I tried. He's my other half. Besides even if I did try, you know he'd have me killed!" After a morning of being beat by Lucius' steel toe boot, she finds Draco for comfort.

"This is the kind of life you want, Mother?! You've put up with this for far too long, I'm sick of it! He's going to kill you if you stay! When you leave you can have an Auror around or something. You have the money, use it!"

"All the money I have is locked up in Gringotts, your father took my key. I have nothing without that man!"

* * *

Draco's dream slowly fades into one of his father waking him up in the middle of the night.

* * *

"Have you been trying to convince your mother to leave me?!"

Draco could smell the stale stench of Fire Whiskey on his father's breath.

"So what if I have?" Draco's words were much stronger then how he felt. "All you ever do is beat her until she's black and blue! That's not what love is, Father." Draco spat the last word out like it was poison in his body.

"Oh no, I'll show you exactly what love is my darling little son. _Petrificus Totalus_" He ripped off Draco's boxers while Draco was as still as stone. Inside all Draco was thinking was _please no, Gods please don't make him do this._ When his father entered him pain seared up his spine.

"Oh but this is no fun. I want to hear your pretty little voice begging me to pound into your tight heat, darling. _Finite Incantatum. _You scream once, don't think I'll hesitate you Avada Kadavra you. Now do as I say and beg me for pleasure."

Needless to say Draco did exactly as his father told of him that night, and every other night after that for the rest of the summer.

* * *

Draco enters a room. He seems to be in somebody's pensieve. He's in a room with a large four-poster bed. The curtains are drawn shut but he hears something. Slowly he makes his way to the edge of the bed.

"Puh-puh-lease don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it'll never happen again I swear. I love you I'm sorry."

_That voice. It sounds so familiar. Why do I know that voice?_

"Like I haven't heard that crock of lies before you fucking WHORE!!" Draco hears a large smack and can image the victim stumbling to the headboard trying to get away.

"I didn't do anything baby, I promise!! I was just trying to help him out! He needed my help. You're the only one I think about please be-believe me…"

_Is that… is that my Harry? My precious Harry. Who the fuck is hurting him?! I'll kill the bastard!_ With this said he opens the curtain to reveal a shattered man huddled into a small ball eyes full of fear. He sees a shadowy figure to his right and he listens eyes still on the love of his life.

"Like I would believe filth like you! Come here." When Harry hesitates the shadow screams "NOW!" Staggering out of his ball he creeps to the shadow man. When Draco sees his face he gasps out of shock. He's looking at himself full of anger fists balled up ready to punch. Draco sees his angry self grabbing onto Harry's hair and tugging until he almost has pull out a chunk of Harry's hair…

* * *

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Draco wakes up screaming. Thrashing around trying to get the hands that are holding him down off of him.

"Harry, I need to see Harry. Please!!" It's then that he realizes its Ron's arms holding him down with Hermione standing behind him with a calming drought in her hands.

"Mate, you still have a week left. You can't go see Harry yet. You'll see him soon enough. Here take this, it'll make you feel better."

Slowly Draco choked down the vile tasting potion and continued sobbing "I need my Harry" until he was once again out of conciseness, this time- dream free.

* * *

**AN:** Bit longer then the last one, eh? Tell me what ya think!! I Love Reviews People, Just Like Everyone Else :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry's POV

Three and a half weeks. Three and a half weeks of nothing but torture. Why did I ever think I could last this long without the love of my life?

I have an appointment at St. Mungo's today. We'll finally get to know the gender of our baby. But Draco's not here. He won't get to experience the joy of being the first to find out. There's still three fucking days until I can even see him again. God this is hell.

Ron told me about the dreams Draco's been having. I don't think Hermione wanted me to know, but Ron thought it would be in my best interest I guess. I wish I didn't know. It just makes me want to hold him even more. I hate being n this house. All alone, by myself. It's too big for just one person. The loneliness consumes me. I don't have a job so it's not like I'm able to leave all the time. I can't go to Ron and Hermione's because Draco's there. Every time I try to take a walk in the park or around the neighborhood all I can see is Draco.

Everything reminds me of him. Everything is breaking my heart.

Why shouldn't Draco come with me today? I mean it's his baby too, right? He has the right to know if he's having a son or daughter. Fuck this stupid month of not seeing him. I don't care I'm cutting it short. Let's see, the appointment is at one so that gives me three hours to get ready and go get him.

Quickly, I take a shower and start getting ready for my appointment. I grab a handful of Floo powder and Floo call Ron and Hermione. As luck would have it Draco was the first one to hear me call out to them. Gods its so good to see his face again. Okay down to business.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself... I'll just go get one of them for you…"

"No! No wait! It's you who I wanted to talk to actually… I mean I know we still have a few days until the end of the month, but I was just wondering. Well I mean I think you should have the option 'cause it's your baby too. You don't have to go or anything. I'm not gonna pressure you…"

"Pressure me for what baby?"

"Well I was actually wondering if you might wanna go to St. Mungo's with me today… You don't have to. I'm sorry for bothering you it was stupid of me…" As I started to pull out of the Floo his call of 'wait!' held me back.

"I'd love to go. What makes you think I wouldn't want to? It's my baby to and I love it just as much as you do baby… I love you too, you know that right?"

At the small nod of my head, he smiles. Gods my heart shatters when he smiles like that. So full of love and happiness.

"What time is his appointment?"

"It's at one… Draco, what're you gonna do if it's a girl?"

"I'll love it just as much as I love her father."

"How do you want to do this? Do you want to meet there or do you want me to go over there first or you come over here?"

"Can I come over there now? It'll give us time to spend with each other…"

"Yeah, I would love that…"

"Okay let me go tell Ron and Hermione I'm leaving. I'm going back home to you, the love of my life. I'll be back home in ten minutes. Love you baby."

"I love you too." And with that I pulled out of the Floo and waited until my Draco came back home to me.

* * *

It's short but it's all I got :P I am sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but these past five months i've had two full-time jobs and i just recently quit one of them so HOPEFULLY it won't take me too long to update anymore :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry's POV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for my love to get home. It seemed like hours, though I knew it was only a few minutes. I want to talk to him about so much my mind is going in fifty different directions. When I heard the Floo opening I perked up. As soon as I saw his figure I jumped up and ran to him. I wrapped my legs around his thighs and held onto him as tight as I could. I started crying in the curve of his neck and shoulder and kissed along his jaw line.

"Did you miss me, baby?" Draco chuckled, though he was really half serious if the questioning look in his eye was anything to go by.

"You have no idea! Please don't make me go through that again…" I half whispered sadly, looking straight into Draco's eyes.

"I'm gonna do my best… But, Harry, I can't promise you anything… Drinking relaxes me… It calms my nerves, it's like it takes away all my problems… I tried stopping while I was gone, but, well let's just say it wasn't the best of times… Whenever I was sober, just closing my eyes I saw the hurt I caused you. I would dream of the future and I'd be beating you while our babies tried to get me off you, begging their daddy to stop hurting their papa... It was horrible, Harry. I never want to do that to you."

Oh how I wanted to make all his pain go away. Why did nobody tell me this was how bad it had gotten? Didn't Hermione think I had the right to know the agony Draco was going through? I leapt out of his embrace and looked up into his eyes.

"Draco, I… I think you need to get some counseling… We can't let your dream future come true. If you're serious about us, and serious about this family we've started, you'll go to rehab, or AA. Anything! But darling your not gonna get better on your own. To be perfectly honest, I'm a little afraid to help you… I just can't be around you while your drunk and I refuse to let our child be around you while you're drunk. I'll be with you every step of the way still, just not around you."

The look in his eyes was the look of complete horror. Had there been different circumstances it would've been funny, but this was nothing to laugh at. I could see the wheels turning in his head trying to think of what to say. Finally, I heard him sigh.

"I'll go…. We'll find a counselor first thing tomorrow. If it's alright with you, I figure we could spend the time after the appointment to rekindle our bond." Gods his smirk is so sexy. "We can have dinner by moonlight, and we can have desert in our bed, surrounded by rose petals.." He whispered so seductively in my ear, I wanted to pounce on top of him. I happened to turn to the direction of the clock and realized the time.

"Oh shit! It's 12:50!! We were suppose to be there twenty minutes early!! Let's go let's go let's go!!" With the, he hugged me close to him and we Side-Apparated to St. Mungo's to see if we would be having a son or daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

"Your late Mr. Potter."

"I know sorry, ma'am. I had some problems at home I had to deal with immediately."

"Well, for the sake of your and your child I hope all is taken care of in a _stress-free_ manor."

"Yes ma'am. I've never been happier in my life." With a genuine smile, Harry looks over at Draco who is gleaming.

"Lets check out your little one now shall we? Have you decided whether you want to know the gender yet?"

Reaching for Dracos hand with a huge smile on his face he exclaims "Yes! We would love to know whether we're having a son or daughter."

"Alrighty, just swallow this and lay back." After Harry swallowed the potion the Healer waved her wand making a blue glow develop over his stomach. "Well Mr. Potter it looks like you'll be having a baby boy! Would you like to see him?"

With tears in both Harry and Dracos eyes they nod. With another incantation the blue glow enlarged to show a picture of their little boy. He appeared to be waving at them with his tiny hand.

"Look at that. He wants to say hi to his daddies! Isn't that precious? The picture is very clear, he must be a powerful little wizard in there!"

"What do you mean?" Draco voiced his question.

"Well you see, you can usually tell how much magic your child will have with how clear the picture is. With some witches and wizards we have to use the muggle way which is an ultrasound but thats only if the spell doesn't work. I didn't think we'd have any problems with Mr. Potter though. No doubt any child of his would be powerful." She said with a small chuckle. Harry and Draco couldn't seem to get the smiles off their faces even though their cheeks were beginning to hurt.

"Well, Mr. Potter, looks like everything is normal and your darling little boy is progressing wonderfully. Just make sure your as stress free as possible and are eating enough for the two of you."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure him and our little one are very well taken care of" Draco confirmed while rubbing the swell of Harry's baby belly.

"Good, good. You have a good man, Harry. I will see you in three weeks for our next check up. Have a good day, gentlemen."

As Harry was getting dressed he didn't notice te look Draco was giving him until he turned around.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like your thinking deeply about something. Whats wrong, baby?"

"Nothing is wrong. How could anything be wrong? This is one of the best days of my life baby! We're going to have a little boy. Hopefully he'll have your eyes. I want all of our children to have your gorgeous eyes baby. Gods, I'm so happy its crazy right now."

"Me too. I'm so happy we're back together and now we can finally start decorating the nursery! Oh I can't wait to go shopping!"

"I think we should get home and take care of more... Pressing matters first, don't you think love?" Draco purred while he was kissing along Harry's neck line.

"Hmm, I think that sounds like a fabulous idea babe."

With that they booked their next appointment and apparated to the home to get reaquainted to each other.

* * *

Sooo... been over a year since I've updated? Oops lol Major writers block apparently and my hard drive broke so everything I had is gone :( Hopefully updates will start coming faster though! :)


End file.
